Just like a pill
by Maleysin
Summary: Abres los ojos para encontrarte en un lugar desconocido, en brazos desconocidos, con manos desconocidas tocandote y labios desconocidos besandote... Capítulo III ¡¡¡R&R! Yaoi
1. En brazos del ¿enemigo?

**JUST LIKE A PILL**  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Levanto mi cabeza rápidamente. Siento un dolor punzante en la parte baja de mi cráneo que hace que vuelva a dejar mi cabeza en el mismo lugar donde la tenía.  
  
Quiero...  
  
Quiero abrir mis ojos...  
  
Pero me da miedo...  
  
Me aterroriza pensar en lo que pueda encontrar cuando los abra. El dolor que siento en mi cabeza no es ni siquiera mínimo en comparación con el dolor que siento en mis partes íntimas...  
  
No puedo recordar bien que fue lo que pasó. Imágenes apenas visibles cruzan por mi mente mientras trato lo más duro posible por no recordar nada. No quiero ni siquiera imaginarme todo por lo que pasé.  
  
Me duele  
  
Me duele la cabeza, me duele el cuerpo, me arden los ojos, y no puedo ni siquiera atreverme a respirar por el miedo de enfrentarme a la situación de la que he sido partícipe.  
  
Ni siquiera estoy en una cama, sofá, o algo que pueda apaciguar la pesada carga que siento en mi espalda. Solo estoy aquí, tirado en el piso, tratando de evitar cualquier cosa que me ponga en contacto con la realidad.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
I'm lying here on the floor where you left me  
  
I think I took too much  
  
I'm crying here, what have you done?  
  
I thought it would be fun  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Las cosas no fueron como lo imaginé, y los recuerdos inevitablemente resurgen del hoyo donde traté de meterlas...  
  
Recuerdo haber sido rechazado por la chica con la que pensé pasaría el resto de mi vida. Miyako. La amaba tanto... ¿Amaba?  
  
No lo se  
  
Ya no se nada  
  
Y ya no me importa  
  
No podía pensar claramente. De verdad me dolió enormemente haberla perdido del modo en que siempre esperé. Me sentía herido, humillado, dolido, decepcionado, pero mas que nada, me sentía un tanto traicionado. Ella me siempre me decía lo mucho que me quería y apreciaba. Siempre abrazándome y besándome..., creí que nunca nos separaríamos. Cuando por fin, me sentí listo para declararle mi amor abiertamente, ella me dijo que no me correspondía, que me quería y que le gustaba estar conmigo, pero solo para pasar el rato.  
  
Mi mundo se fue abajo.  
  
Pude escuchar clara y perfectamente mi corazón de fino cristal caer y romperse en mil pedazos. Un nudo en mi garganta y un vacío en mi estómago fueron mis reacciones a sus palabras hirientes.  
  
Ni siquiera mis ojos se tornaron brillosos, mi expresión permaneció intacta. El dolor era tanto, que ninguna parte de mi cuerpo fue capaz de reaccionar.  
  
La vi marcharse, y justo cuando desapareció de mi camino las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir de mis ojos irremediablemente. Mi expresión aún igual, y mi cuerpo aún sin moverse.  
  
Cierro los ojos aún con más fuerza. Un respiro hondo y vacío se escapa de mis pulmones. Si tan solo me hubiera ido de ahí..., si tan solo hubiera corrido..., No estaría aquí, ahogando mis emociones y penas del modo en que traté hace tan solo algunas..., ¿horas? ...,no lo se...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
I can't stay on your life support, there's a shortage in the switch,  
  
I can't stay on your morphine, cuz its making me itch  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Siento unas manos desconocidas tocarme. Trazan su camino a los lados de mi cuerpo, desde mi muslo subiendo por mis caderas, mi cintura para seguir tocando mi pecho. No sé quien es, pero se que su boca se encuentra en mis hombros, supongo que me está besando. No sé que sentir, las cosas me dan vuelta en la cabeza y un sabor amargo atraviesa mi boca mientras un grito se ahoga en mi garganta....  
  
Ya recuerdo...  
  
Me atrevo a respirar el testigo silencioso de lo que pasó hace algunos momentos, el olor a sexo es terriblemente abrumador y me hace estremecer, lo que causa una risita estúpida a la persona encargada de hacerme repugnarme a mi mismo, seguramente pensó que me estremecí ante su tacto. Si supiera el asco que me da sentir sus sucias manos sobre mi, su lengua nauseabunda y sus labios del infierno.  
  
¿Correr?  
  
¿A donde?  
  
¿A la soledad?  
  
No  
  
¡Solo ya no quiero estar! ¿Qué nadie comprende que solo ya estuve mucho tiempo? ¡no me importa quien sea, ni el asco que me dé, no voy a renunciar a su compañía! no ahora....,no cuando está a punto de hacerlo otra vez...  
  
Oh Dios..., no de nuevo..., me duele..., me duele mucho..., las lágrimas obviamente no le significan nada, ni siquiera el hecho de que no pueda moverme. No puedo seguir así, pero no se que duele mas, estar solo, o..., así...  
  
Violado  
  
¿Podría decirse?  
  
No hago nada para que se detenga, pero no respondo..., ¡demonios! ¡qué me importa si está conmigo, aquí y ahora!  
  
Solía contar con mis amigos para cualquier cosa, supongo que todavía puedo. A excepción de Miyako, y., Yamato. No lo entiendo, nunca fuimos cercanos ni amigos ni nada. Supongo que teníamos que llevar bien por la cuestión del digimundo, pero de eso a., esto., no hay explicación.  
  
Sus manos y su boca se detienen y me voltea sobre mi espalda al momento en que se levanta y se posesiona sobre mí. Abro los ojos y me encuentro con sus cristales enrojecidos viendo a través de los míos. Me ve de arriba a abajo explorando con sus ojos mi cuerpo desnudo al mismo tiempo que corre su lengua por su labio inferior.  
  
La sensación de suciedad me recorre y no pueda hacer más que volver a cerrar mis ojos con fuerza. Volteo mi cabeza hacia un lado como un atento de ocultar las lágrimas que vuelvo a derramar al sentir como juega con mi sexo.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I said I tried to call the nurse again.  
  
But she's being a little bitch,  
  
I think I'll get outta here.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
De repente se detiene, y para mi desagrado, me recorre un sentimiento indescriptible de abandono. No puede gustarme esto. No me gusta esto. Supongo que después de tanto añorar una mano que te acaricie y unos labios que te besen, esto es lo mejor que pude haber esperado. Sube su mano y acaricia mi mejilla, con la otra remueve cabellos que han caído sobre mi rostro y los coloca detrás de mi oreja.  
  
Si tuviera control de mi mismo en este momento, sonreiría. Suena extraño, y sé que esta no es la mejor circunstancia, pero raramente alguien me muestra afecto de esta manera. Abro mis ojos de nuevo y veo algo de preocupación en su rostro. Limpia mis lágrimas. Observa mis facciones cuidadosamente tratando de descubrir algo, una sonrisa indescriptible con palabras se forma en sus labios.  
  
"Se exactamente que es lo que necesitas."  
  
CONTINUARÁ.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
¡Aloha!  
  
¿Qué ondas?  
  
Supongo que esta no se la esperaban. Todavía no revelaré quien es el protagonista, mejor traten de adivinar quien es. Por lo pronto ya saben que es hombre (Solo por si no se habían dado cuenta). Para mi gusto no está muy fuerte, pero está aquí por si las dudas.  
  
Me encantaría que me dejaran sus reviews, soy nueva (Duh!), y todos sus comentarios son bienvenidos. No sé si esto se convertirá en lime, o en lemmon, más bien, como dice mi amigo Jay, es un orange. Algún cítrico será.  
  
¡Tiff! No te esperabas esta, ¿verdad? ¡Surprise! Espero que te guste y. pues, esta vez no te culparé por pervertirme, este fic lo tenía guardadito desde hace rato y me pareció bien publicarlo.  
  
La canción no me pertenece (duh!), es interpretada por Pink, y es genial.  
  
Ok, esperen por más que este es solo el comienzo. La historia se va desarrollando sola, así que no se como terminará, en realidad no tengo idea de lo que sigue después, así que dejen sus reviews y denme ideas ^_^. ¿Por favor? Simón!  
  
¡Adiosin!  
  
Keep on!  
  
-Taito rocks!  
  
MALEYSIN ~~^_^~~ *Keep smiling* 


	2. Quiero sentir

JUST LIKE A PILL  
  
Capítulo II  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Se exactamente lo que necesitas.", Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda y el miedo me empieza a invadir. Veo como estira su brazo hacia algo que parece ser una mesa de centro. Abre un gabinete y saca una pequeña bolsa. No puedo ver bien, las lágrimas vuelven a llenar mis ojos al recordar esa cosa que Yamato me dio hace poco.  
  
Pone un poco en la punta de sus dedos y la pone en mi nariz. Me resisto de respirar, temiendo que tenga los mismos efectos que tuvo ya una vez. Mi respiración no puede esperar más y volteo mi cabeza violentamente hacia un lado, tratando de librarme de la porquería frente a mí.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I think I'll get outta here.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Un ardor en mi mejilla me hace regresar a mi posición original. Yamato luce enojado. furioso. Me acaba de golpear. Siento como el pánico empieza a fluir de mi cuerpo como un hedor incandescente. Estoy seguro que puede oler mi temor y mi angustia. Mete sus dedos a mi nariz haciéndome consumir eso a fuerzas, trato de apartarlo tomando sus muñecas y empujándolo hacia atrás, pero esto solo aumenta su ira.  
  
Con su puño ahora cerrado, golpea mi otro lado de la cara. Repite lo mismo una y otra vez hasta que estoy demasiado entumecido como para saber lo que hace. Por fin la droga que me dio empieza a hacer efecto y todo me da vueltas. Ya nada me duele, o al menos, no me importa.  
  
Vuelve a hacer lo mismo que me hizo hace unos momentos. Se apodera de mi frágil e inmóvil cuerpo fuerte, violenta. brutalmente.  
  
Es mi culpa por hacerlo enfadar.  
  
Al parecer siempre hago las cosas mal. Las cosas estaban mejorando hasta que me rehusé a consumir lo que él me dio. ¿Por qué lo rechacé cuando solo hace lo mejor para mi? Me merezco esto por ser un mal agradecido que solo le importan sus propios problemas, y que ignora a la única persona que le ha brindado una mano.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Where I can run just as fast as I can To the middle of nowhere To the middle of my frustrated fears  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Puedo verle retorcerse de placer mientras el dolor me envuelve fríamente. Quiero gritar, quiero salir corriendo, quiero golpearlo hasta saciarme, quiero.  
  
Quiero que me quiera  
  
Sus manos se aferran a mis caderas donde tiene enterradas sus uñas, no veo, pero puedo sentir la sangre escurriendo a mis lados y en el lugar donde Yamato está haciendo sus. cosas.  
  
"Quiero que te guste", veo como Yamato se maniobró para hablar, con esa voz profunda que ni siquiera la droga puede desquebrajar. ¿Cómo demonios puede gustarme sentir como me parto a la mitad?  
  
Duele  
  
Duele mucho  
  
Duele que mis lágrimas no signifiquen nada, duele que me golpeé, duele que se posesione de mí como si solo fuera su diversión, duele el vacío de mi corazón, duele la suciedad de mi cuerpo, duele que no tenga la fuerza de irme, duele que quiera quedarme.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
And I swear you're just like a pill Instead of makin' me better.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Las manos del que está encima de mi viajan su recorrido por mi pecho soltando mis ensangrentadas caderas, llega a mi cuello y lo acaricia. Cierro mis ojos instintivamente mientras siento como sus largos y finos dedos se cierran a mi alrededor.  
  
De repente, hace presión contra mi cuello y mis ojos se desorbitan al sentir como el oxígeno deja de entrar por mi garganta para sentir solo una desesperación abrumante correr por mi cuerpo frenéticamente. Mi vista busca en todas partes por algo que pueda liberarme de esto.  
  
Desesperación  
  
Agonía  
  
Soy incapaz de siquiera moverme mientras siento la muerte acercarse cada vez mas a la habitación. Las cosas se empiezan a volver borrosas y la oscuridad comienza a tomar parte también.  
  
"¡Quiero que sientas!", Yamato me sacude aún mas mientras su voz llena de ira retumba en mis oídos exigiéndome algo que hago en todo momento y que el no puede ver.  
  
¡Claro que siento! Quisiera gritarle que me ha hecho sentir que soy la persona mas despreciable y asquerosa del mundo, que el dolor desquebraja mi cuerpo, que la pena invade mi alma, que la soledad atormenta mi vida, y que la muerte que el está a punto de regalarme, es lo único que me da esperanza de descansar de toda la porquería que me ha pasado llamada "vida"; pero en lugar de eso, solo vuelvo a cerrar mis ojos para dejar que mi vida se vaya poco a poco a donde pueda dormir y olvidarse de todo.  
  
Donde no pueda sentir nada  
  
Una lágrima brota de mis ojos cerrados. Yamato grita y se que ha alcanzado su clímax, suelta mi cuello violentamente y me empuja hacia el suelo donde mi cabeza se golpea. Mis pulmones se vuelven a llenar de oxígeno y mis ojos se abren automáticamente. Mis ojos en blanco se pierden en ningún lugar y la desesperación me recorre de nuevo al saber que sigo vivo.  
  
"Quiero que sientas"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
You keep makin' me ill You keep makin' me ill  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
¡Aloha!  
  
¡Hey, qué ondas!  
  
Primero y antes que nada, quiero darles mis mas sinceras disculpas a todas las personas que han estado esperando la continuación del fic. Tuve un accidente que no vale la pena mencionar, y está por demás decir que esa fue la razón por la cual no he podido continuar ninguno de mis fics. Siento horrible porque, además de que han pasado como dos meses desde que lo publiqué, ¡está bien cortito este capítulo! Perdón, perdón, perdón, ¡perdón! Pero les prometo que los recompensaré, pensaré en alguna forma de recuperar el tiempo perdido.  
  
Sobre quien le atinó.. ¡Todavía no les diré! Chale, que malévola soy.. Sigan adivinando, que nada está definido en este fic, ¡vienen muchas sorpresas!  
  
Ahora si, lo que mas disfruto, ¡Agradecimientos! Yayyyyy!!!!  
  
Lovely Flower- Pues, le atinaste al malo (obviamente), pero el protagonista principal todavía no está definido. Pero te propongo una cosa, si en verdad le atinaste, ¡por supuesto que te llevas un premio! Gracias por tu review, ¡sigue mandándolos!  
  
Tiffany Dincht- Mira Tiff, me encanta el Taito, es la pareja mas linda y tierna de todo el mundo ¡No los haría pasar por eso! Aunque, nunca se sabe que pueda pasar en mi mente retorcida. Igual y es Daisuke -con eso de que me encanta hacerlo sufrir. Pero de la duda no saldrás pronto, bueno, al menos hasta el siguiente capítulo.. ¡Mahalo mahalini!  
  
Snoops- Muchas gracias, en realidad, mi propiedad al escribir son los sentimientos, y me esfuerzo lo mas posible en adentrarme en ellos y ponerme en su lugar. ¡Me da gusto que te haya gustado!  
  
Sora_12- Izzy. ¡podría ser! Todo es posible en el mundo de Maleysin, y Ken siendo correspondido por Miyako. no me malinterpretes, me encanta el Kenyako, pero creo que ha quedado claro que el Daiken -junto con el Taito- son mis favoritos, ¡y me encanta hacerlos sufrir! Así que no esperes nada en concreto. ¡Gracias por tu review!  
  
Tam Alor- Suposiciones. Ahí te lo dejo. Podrías estar bien, podrías estar mal.. ¡Son solo suposiciones! Los sentimientos son la base de mis fics, me da gusto que lo notaran, porque son lo que marcan este en particular, y trato lo mejor que puedo describiéndolos -en especial porque el protagonista es una incógnita-, así que muchas gracias por tu comentario. ¡Ah! Y el cítrico. jeje. para después, este capítulo iba a ser el orange, pero simplemente no me salió, así que.  
  
Yami Basura- Todos los amantes de Ken adoramos verlo sufrir. Esperemos que sea el al que le desgracian la vida, pero ¡pobrecito! No se lo merece. Aquí estuvo la continuación, espero que la hayas disfrutado.  
  
Suguru Shuichi- ¡Dios mío, no tienes idea de cuanto amo Gravitation! Es mi favorita, la he visto millones de veces y no me canso. ¡Por supuesto que puedes publicar el fic en tu página! Para mi es un honor que tomes en cuenta mi trabajo, ¡muchas gracias y felicidades! Me encanta la galería de Gravitation que tienes en tu site.  
  
Cristal y satoshi 4ever love- ¡Taichi! Buena opción, y no tienes idea de cuanto me gusta la pareja que hace con Miyako. ¡se ven súper cute! No te preocupes, a nadie le debería gustar ver sufrir a la gente de tal manera, pero así nos gusta. ¡Gracias!  
  
Y gracias también a los que ya leyeron y no dejaron review. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!  
  
¿Review? ¡Por supuesto!  
  
MALEYSIN ~~^_^~~ *Keep smiling* 


	3. Hazme sentir

JUST LIKE A PILL  
  
Capítulo III  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I haven't move from the spot where you left me  
  
-  
  
This must be a bad trip.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Se levanta y me mira intensamente con sus ojos azules, siento como su mirada me perfora por dentro. Algo me dice que sabe exactamente lo que pienso, y me da miedo. Me aterroriza que vea lo que hay dentro de mí, mis sentimientos y pensamientos nunca han sido revelados, y la única vez que me quise abrir, terminé aquí...  
  
De repente su mirada se suaviza y me mira con una mezcla de de ternura y cariño, siento en el... ¿inocencia?  
  
Tal vez...  
  
Pone sus manos en mi mejilla y con la otra peina suavemente mis cabellos, removiéndolos de mi frente y ojos hacia atrás en movimientos lentos. Mis ojos se abren en sorpresa y los suyos se llenan de lágrimas al decirme:  
  
"Quiero que sientas..." con una voz temblorosa y tenue, como la de un pequeño niño horrorizado que acaba de perder a su perrito y lo quiere de regreso.  
  
En ese momento se desploma sobre mi, con su cuerpo aún desnudo, comienza a llorar, con su rostro hundido en mi pecho y con sus grandes manos temblando en mis hombros, tratando de aferrarse a mi, al mismo tiempo que repite una y otra vez:  
  
"Quiero que sientas..."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
All of the other pills. they were different  
  
-  
  
Maybe I should get some help.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sentí mi estómago encogerse, sus lágrimas quemaban mi piel con sentimientos encontrados. ¿Por qué Yamato actuaba así conmigo? ¿Por qué después de golpearme y abusar de mi, me ruega temblando y llorando que quiere que sienta?  
  
Porque se preocupa por mí.  
  
Sin pensarlo dos veces, mis brazos toman vida propia y, pausadamente, envuelvo a Yamato en un débil abrazo, a lo que el responde llorando más fuerte. Mis manos comienzan a moverse lentamente hacia arriba y abajo por la espalda de Yamato.  
  
Cálidos sentimientos recorren mi cuerpo al ver como soy necesitado, al ver como este hermoso rubio se aferra a mí con tanto afán.  
  
Eventualmente deja de llorar, ahora solo se oyen pequeños sollozos y mis manos se mueven a sus dorados cabellos. Los deslizo entre mis dedos, sintiendo su suavidad palpada contra mi piel, y por primera vez, su esencia me inunda.  
  
Yamato puede ser tan dulce...  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
I can't stay in your life support  
  
-  
  
There's a shortage in the switch  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Su respiración se volvió lenta y profunda y, no sé por cuanto tiempo estuvo llorando, pero se quedó dormido. De pronto sentí como todo me cayó de repente, ¡era mi oportunidad para escapar! Tenía que salir de ahí, tenía que irme, ¡tenía que! Pero. ¿quería?  
  
Sentí movimiento sobre mi y vi a Yamato acurrucarse en mi pecho, con lágrimas secas en sus pálidas mejillas y la duda se volvió mayor, ¿de verdad quería dejarlo?  
  
Eran demasiados confusos mis pensamientos. Parte de mi, recordaba una y otra vez los golpes que me dio, como sentía que me partía a la mitad cada vez que satisfacía sus necesidades físicas en mi, como casi me mata asfixiado.  
  
Pero, otra parte de mi, sonríe cuando recuerdo como Yamato me quiere, como me imploró llorando que sintiera, como se aferraba a mi como si nunca me quisiera dejar ir. Es la primera vez que alguien me expresa sus sentimientos de esta manera, ¿cómo podría negarle estar con el, cuando él es el único que quiere estar conmigo?  
  
No podría hacer eso, no cuando tengo la opción de permanecer con alguien que de verdad me necesita, y que del que yo mismo dependo ahora.  
  
Veo alrededor y un poco más lúcido ahora, reconozco este lugar como el departamento de Yamato. Su papá ha de estar en otro de sus viajes. Miro hacia abajo y veo el rubio dormido tranquilamente, no me molesta que siga completamente sobre mi, puedo verlo mejor de esta manera.  
  
Me agacho un poco y beso sus cabellos. Justo cuando mis labios tocan los suaves hilos de oro, cierro los ojos y me dejo ahogar de nuevo, sintiéndome de repente aliviado y en paz. Quizá, pueda dormir de nuevo, y cuando despierte, encontrarme en mi casa como si nada hubiera pasado, aunque. no estoy seguro de que eso es realmente lo que quiero.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
I can't stay in your morphine 'cuz it's making me itch  
  
-  
  
I said I tried to call the nurse again, but she's being a little bitch.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
La oscuridad empieza a tomarme. Lentamente, una sombra aparece bajo de mi, fría y escalofriante, y al mismo tiempo cálida y tentadora. Cubre mis pies y un escalofrío sacude mi cuerpo, haciéndome inconscientemente cerrar los ojos más fuerte. La siento subir tediosamente por mis piernas, acariciándolas con un suspiro aterrador, llega a mis caderas y me besa tiernamente.  
  
Mientras, yo, me dejo inundar en la extraña sensación que siento en estos momentos. Quiero dormir, y no despertar, quiero abrir los ojos y vivir. La sombra continúa moviéndose hacia arriba dejando un camino de incertidumbre, deseo y debilidad en su recorrido. Justo cuando llega a la altura de mi cuello, siento mis mejillas empezar a calentarse, mientras una cálida brisa hierve contra mis labios.  
  
Dejo que mi cabeza caiga hacia atrás y como un tumulto, siento una corriente eléctrica viajar desde mis pies hasta mis ojos, que se abren de golpe y gritan de miedo y regocijo al mismo tiempo.  
  
Parpadeo una vez rápidamente, tratando de aclarar mi visión, y alcanzo a distinguir una imagen borrosa de dorado sobre mí. Me llevo las manos a la cara y cierro los ojos de nuevo, sintiendo justo después un par de delicadas duras manos sobre las mías, apartándolas delicadamente de mi rostro.  
  
Abro un poco los ojos, solo para cerrarlos de nuevo cuando tiernos labios cubren los míos gentilmente. Mi boca se parte y al sentir ese sabor agridulce en mi lengua, reconozco a Yamato y me calmo considerablemente cuando sus fuertes brazos me rodean por la cintura apretadamente. Yo mismo lo envuelvo en mi abrazo alrededor de su cuello, dejando mis manos mezclarse entre sus cabellos.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
I think I'll get out of here.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Me besa lentamente, aflojeradamente recorriéndome por dentro con su calidez, acariciándome con su gentileza y cantándome murmullos de contento. Y todo dentro de mí se derrite por esta experiencia, el beso más bello que jamás he recibido. Siento mi pecho expandirse y de repente soy más ligero, mi estómago dando vueltas de alegría.  
  
Nos separamos y junta su frente con la mía, nuestras respiraciones mezcladas en una caliente ráfaga de sensaciones. Nos miramos fijamente a los ojos e instintivamente, alzo mis manos y las entrelazo detrás de su cuello, forzándolo a bajar de nuevo, encontrando sus labios en el camino.  
  
Esta vez siento placer cuando sus alargados dedos recorren mi piel, y no puedo contener un gemido cuando acaricia la sensitiva piel de mi espalda baja, haciéndome arquear contra él en busca de más contacto de su cuerpo con el mío.  
  
Parte sus labios de los míos, y besa tentadoramente el lóbulo de mi oreja, su lengua dejando rastros en su camino mientras continúa bajando, rozando mi cuello y viajando hacia mi pecho.  
  
Recorre la línea marcada entre mis costillas con suaves caricias de sus labios cuando tomo su rostro entre mis manos y lo guío hacia mi rostro de nuevo. Nivelo su cara hacia la mía, y justo cuando nuestros labios se rozan, le suspiro:  
  
"Hazme sentir."  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
¡Aloha!  
  
Me han mandado un mail diciéndome que van a eliminar los fics Slash de ff.net, ¿es cierto? Si eso sucede. ¡Me muero! Por favor, no!  
  
La bella LilikaTo me mandó un mail con una dirección donde puedes ir a firmar una "forma" donde diga que no estas de acuerdo con la eliminación de fics slash. Todavía no se si los rumores son ciertos, pero por si las dudas, vota para que no quiten nuestros fics y podamos seguir leyendo/escribiendo!  
  
Personalmente pienso, que esta es la peor forma de represión y discriminación que jamás haya encontrado. Intentar quitar los fics slash atenta contra mi libertad de expresión, y al decir que los quitan porque lectores "jóvenes" se sienten ofendidos, hacen sentir a aquellos con preferencias homosexuales discriminados. Es una total falta de respeto. Y una de las alternativas que se presentan, es crear un site especial para fics slash, lo cual encuentro degradante. Separar fics yaoi/yuri de heterosexuales, pronunciaría aún MAS la discriminación y las mentes cerradas. Sería como separar fics escritos por hombres a los de mujeres. ¡¿Qué no se supone que todos somos iguales?!  
  
Estoy enojada.  
  
Mejor paso a los agradecimientos:  
  
Cristal Ketchum Darklight- Creo que si son las dos. Aunque prefiero decir que soy magnífica escritora. ¡Gracias por tu review! Sé que los capítulos son cortos, pero no encuentro como continuarlos, además, si le siguiera, perderían el suspenso, ¿no?  
  
Yersi Fanel- Uuuhhh, ¿por qué será que todos amamos ver sufrir a Ken? Espero con todo mi corazón que él sea el protagonista de esta historia, ^_^. Muchas gracias por preocuparte de mi accidente, la verdad es que, salgo de una para meterme a otra, pero he aprendido a lidiar con los problemas, y tengo mucha gente a mi alrededor dándome ganas para seguir. Explicarte los tipos de "accidentes" por los que he pasado, tomaría *mucho* tiempo, -créelo- pero aún así, te agradezco que te preocupes por mi, me hace sentir especial. ¡Gracias!  
  
Eli-chan1- ¡¡Dobles Gracias!! Por el review, y por el mail. Y, ¿sabes qué? Como Taichi le dijo a Yamato en "¡Quiero que me quieras!", *Me encanta que te encanten mis fics porque a mi me encanta que a la gente le encanten las cosas encantadoras.* ¡Gracias!  
  
¿Y tú qué haces ahí sentadote? ¡Ándale, ejercita tus dedos y escribe un review! Me ayudan a escribir más rápido aunque no lo crean. ¿Por qué creen que me tardé tanto en sacar este capítulo? ¡Nadie me apuraba!  
  
¡¡R&R!!  
  
Keep on!  
  
-Taito rocks!}  
  
MALEYSIN ~~^_^~~ *Keep smiling* 


End file.
